bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey505
Turkey505 '''is an experienced American Bonk.io player best known for his aggressive play styles. He is an active player and has been playing since early 2016 as he is one of the oldest Bonk.io players. He is very proud of the fact that he has been able to keep his account active for more than 3 years. In gameplay, he has a high win rate with most of his opponents especially on certain maps. Turkey505 has had a very steep progression in levels since mid-2018 as he plays more than he used to, thus making him one of the highest leveled players in the game at a '''current level 209. His biggest goal was to reach level 200 on his main account which he successfully passed. He also wants to reach level 100 on all of his alternative accounts. Turkey505 has many alternative accounts which are named after capitals in Europe ending with a 505. His current alternative accounts are: London505, Paris505, Rome505, Moscow505, and Berlin505. '''He gets most of his levels on his alternative accounts from Quick Play as the game struggles to match his main account with higher levels. Turkey505 is his first account on Bonk.io but the word "Turkey" does not affiliate with the common meanings of this word. In mid-2018, Turkey505's friend in real life made an account, his name being Domeprice505. The two of them played a lot of the classic old maps but in early 2019 Domeprice505 took a temporary break at a '''level 43 (6,450/8,500). People often confuse Domeprice505 as an alternative account of Turkey505. Many fans have made names like Turkey504, Turkey506, Turkey5O5, etc... Only the names listed in the first paragraph and at the very bottom of the page are his alts. His favorite map and most skillful map is DEATH by emil900. Turkey505 specializes especially in all of the Chaz's Picks maps and these are his most skillful maps. Back in the early days of Bonk.io Turkey505 primarily played in Quick Play 'and nothing else. When he gained more popularity that is when he started playing primarily in 'Custom Games. Turkey505's favorite custom games are 1v1's, winner picks, and all vs. one, and level 100+ only. When it comes to 1v1's he specifically looks for DEATH 1v1 rooms and DEATH is his favorite maps when he plays 1v1's. In both game modes, Turkey also likes playing many maps by [https://bonkio.fandom.com/wiki/Querp Querp] and [https://bonkio.fandom.com/wiki/MuadDib MuadDib] as well. Turkey505's classic first skin was an anime cat face and he has changed skins many times in Bonk.io especially when the 5 slot feature came out. His latest skin is shades of white in a pattern to represent simplicity and to relate this simplicity to his gameplay. He also loves converting his basic white skin into similar designs with more colors and shapes for special occasions and holidays. Turkey505 has been targeted many times by hackers and even framed as a hacker in one case. Some of the greatest players have had to quit due to this issue but Turkey505 has not gotten to that point. One particular and recent issue in early October, level 191, caused him to lag for other players making it impossible to play. Turkey505 stalled for about a week by not playing and eventually recovered from the problem and began playing again to reach his goal of level 200. Turkey505 does not have a YouTube channel but is featured in various level 100+ channels such as Bonkio Master, ww1snoopy, [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsjN85nUcc6rrBkAxCUL1Ow Shunk], etc… In these videos you will catch him primarily playing death 1v1’s with a couple of old Quick Play rounds too as well as winner picks rooms. On October 17th, 2019, Turkey505 hosted his "DEATH 1v1's to Level 200" room where he successfully reached level 200. He had decided to play the last 20% of his level to make a good long game. The game did in fact last just over 2 hours. As the name shows, he only played 1v1's on DEATH and nothing else. Many experienced players joined to have fun and show their support in this room. Now that he has achieved his biggest goal, he will begin the goal of reaching level 250 in the near future. Just like all Bonk.io players, no one was a great player their first day. We can all learn from Turkey505 that in order to be a good player, you must know what it takes and be willing to achieve it and learn some things along the way. When bad things happen, you must keep fighting to overcome/beat whatever or whoever is stopping you. Turkey505 - Main account | Level 209 London505 | '''Level 100' Paris505 | 'Level 73' Rome505 | 'Level 20' Moscow505 | 'Level 15' Berlin505 | 'Level 12' Total XP recorded with all alternative accounts is over 5,916,700. '*As of 9/23/2019''' Category:Players